Titans
"You dare defy a Titan? Well then consider yourself dead then." ~Dark Emperor Titans are by far the most sadastic cruel and highest powerful that has ever and will exist ever. They are by far the highest ranking force of all time. Only the most evil and villanous being of all time can become one. "You call yourself powerful? HA! Please! We Titans are far more powerful and ancient than any pety God will ever be ever!" ~Soifon The Titans are something that not only surpasses the power of God but is the all-time physical manifestation of everything and beyond infinite. Titans are everything and nothing, the mixture and creation of everything that has ever existed and the nothingness that has never existed in all imagination mixed together in compete power od perfection. They are everything and nothing. Invincible beings, Forces in shape that take form of the most powerful entities. "We are the beginning and ending, everything and nothing and way beyond everything you ever dreamed of ever" ~Morgoth Titans can never really be killed, only sealed for a short period of time before they eventually rise again more powerful than ever. The Titans are the representation of inevitable. Darkness will always end up winning in the end. Only evil beings have the capabilities of becoming a Titan because Titans are all powerful dark forces, they are evil and the darkness and evil of all bad things in the shape of beings and they are constantly getting stronger due to the fast paced corruption of everything and man kind. They are creators and have way more freedom and capabilities than any mere God. A Titan literally is everything and nothing. While most people tend to forget the almighty invincible power of a Titan as opposed to a God, Gods are only a commander and creator of few compared to the almighty power of a Titan, something that has authority over everything with no limits and is the commander of all and chaos itself. Gods don't stand a chance and are generally way weaker. Titans have larger authority over everything and are basically chaos itself with more freedom. There are two ways to become a Titan and in a way it makes Gods way more vaulnarable and weaker. A natural way is for a villain to become so evil and powerful like Soifon and Vaati that they have the authority to do anything they want and become all powerful Titans. Or A Titan Lord (A Titan that becomes so powerful for a long time) can author a villain to become a Titan when chosen wisely for a chaotic honor. Once they become Titans there power is competely endless fufilled by darkness. Like Sweet Tooth or Aizen or Cooper. A Titan can have limitless power. Most to all in which can obliterate even the most powerful God in one single careless blow like a Shadow Dragon. Only villains like Dark Lord have the authority to turn to Titans naturally, if a hero tries to turn into a Titan the hero will end becoming corrupt, invincible, but still very evil. No one can stand against a Titan. Titans are a single minded and barely if never argue, even the weakest of a Titan can destroy and create universes. Unlike Gods who create there own limited powers in order, Titans create there own limitless order with limitless dark powers to create a perfect union and since everyone thinks within the same medium mind of chaos there can be no corruption and betrayl within a Titan army since they are everything including corruption. Gods and mortals can be corrupted and killed Titans are 100% invicible. Only the loyalist of villains can become Titans like Dark Emperor, Aizen, Soifon, and Vaati. Beings like Typhon are especially powerful Titans. In the end Titans of chaos will always win and the mortals and gods always lose. "We feast on everything including you! We are everything including you! We are all Titans and we live through all exesting things inclding you! We are all invicible Titans. We exest through everything and nothingness of chaos. Darkness is within all of us. We manipulate the very fabric of space and time itself, we can manipulate and control even the smallest fragment of your soul if we wanted to. The God and Devil have very little to no authority over us, we can destroy them all and recreate them as mindless slaves if we wanted to. We can do everything under total control over us through chaos with such a flawess detail and power beyond your wildest imaginative dreams, and if you think you can destroy us with just one little sword without any help mortal, well your just stupid if you don't give in to us. Hehe" ~Typhon A Titans appearnce are about as almighty they sound like and can be. A Titan can basically be anything everything it wants to be without and limits, they can even be more than one person in one time, they can take form of an unlimited all-powerful invincible army without and single flaws. Perfection is the goal they have been achieving yet they are never satified and wanna go beyond perfection and infinite flawessness through almighty glorified chaos.They simply want all power of chaos and more.A Titan can also posses as much people as they want depending on how they feel and so forth with no limitations.Sometimes they get so powerful it even bores them yet they still want more power. It's an obssession now. A true Titan form baiscally looks a humanoid or animal formed by pure all-powerful charge of unlimited energy with no human weaknesses.Just amebas that can turn to anything they want and take the shape of anything with pure elmental power over everything without limit and can gradually get stronger over time especially during corruption and after sealings. Titans seem to be by far the most powerful and dark and flawess sort of being of all time of everything and in Darkness Within Shadow the battle between good and evil is put to the ultimate test. Now the forces of good are fighting a war they cannot win at all. Performing a fight they cannot win. Even there most powerful Gods of good are no match for even the most flawed of evil foot soldiers or Titans. They are literally battling a force they cannot win. And the weapon that was used to seal the Titans eons ago doesn't work, even if they did get lucky to power the weapon up and seal the Titans again with a powerful pure angels sacrifice what will happen in the next generation? What will be the hope of the next generation. Simple there is none, for the Titans and the Lords will appear more flawess then ever. Titans are not only the most powerful form of all creatures but by far the most intelligent, there intelligence is just as limitless as there power in fact even some like Vaati or Cooper tend to rely slighlty more on intelligence than power. Still that doesn't stop them from being extremly dangerous and enough to topple civilizations and Gods. Mostly due to the fact that they are connected to everything so there mind can read with anything, even with there opponents which make them impossible to defeat especially one on one since they can topple, create, and conquer dimensions to the thousands. Titans are independent and serve only themselves in the line of darkness never to fall under someone weaker than them but Gods, only as manipulation. Nothing out there known is nearly as powerful enough to defeat Titans, there power ranks to the unlimited of darkness and chaos. Even with an unlimted power and an army of Gods and Light they never defeat the Titans and even if they did which would be very unlikely they would never in million or billion years be able to stop the next generation of Titans for they get stronger and smarter drastically and can manipulate the flows of space and time. But that is perhaps they can never die. In fact the Titans had only lost once at one moment and that's mainly because the Gods just lucky because of Zeus's foolish betrayl over his brother. And with that the Titans still one over in the end due to the fact that Zeus that the Gods had just simply given into the corruption toward Zeus and mortals became so corrupt to defy the Gods that eventually the chaos won over with the unjust corruption and the Titans broker out more powerful than ever and had eventually won over in the end thanks to corruption and chaos. In the darkness always wins and the Titans are proof of that. While Titans are independent and can fight fleets of infinites all by themselves easily they are very oddly enough loyal to eachother. None can be corrupted betrayed because they are everything, they are corruption and they are unable to that to eachother. Plus all share the same exact thoughts of darkness because they all incarnations to darkness and chaos and all think and like and respect eachother under the same exact roof. They cannot betray eachother nor do they ever wish to or want, while they are all chaotic they are logic thinker and can easily fend for themselves as well as team up with eachother perfectly and will agree on everything and respect the masters. While some may get into minor disagreements that still could never compare to the amount of perfect teams they have accomplished. And like the steadly increasing victory of the darknessm the Titans are getting more powerful and increase in numbers. The Titans only really have one true ritual and that is feasting upon the opponents like cannibalsm. Some like sacrifices, some for hunger, others for the fun. A normal Titans is at least supposed have performed one cannibal festing in there exestance. Insane Titans like Vaati or Sweet Tooth make a living off of that. Soifon however is someone who's more serious and into war a little more. The former Titan King Kronos fed on his chidren all the time like Typhon. "Are you a failure Mido? Because failure is not aloud within Titans, only perfection! Kuku" ~Cooper But then again you should ask yourself. Who created the Titans? What can be possibly more free and powerful than a Titan? Can such a powerful unimagibably even more fearful like that even exist? And if so, what it ever consider assiting the losing side? If so then who or what is it? "None,nothing at all in this cosmos or beyond could ever stand against us,for they would tremble before because of the sight of us.For we are everything and nothing,the very creation and incarnation of everything and nothingness.The true incarnations of all bad,darknesss,and chaos,within the universe and beyond.We could simply feast on a universe just a small late night snack.Don't you get it?We are everything and nothing you pathetic fool.We are far beyond and ancient weak God you've ever dreamed!We are everything!The parents of everything and every single little detail in the cosmos and beyond,we are the creator.We are invicible.So none of you will ever even dream of fighting the almighty powerful and insane and intelligent formless figure of ME!THE ALMIGHTY VAATI" ~Vaati Titans in Myth The Titans are still the most powerful force of all time. And in myth they are still considered to be the most powerful forces. They were led by a Titan Lord named Kronos who led many other ancient Titans and there army like Uranus, Gaia, or Prometheus. Each Titan has the capabilties to destroy everything including the Devil himself who had no chance against the Titans. But by far the most powerful and cosmeticly invicible Titan at the Time and one of the most powerful Titans still in the future eon is Typhon, the great father of all monsters and one of the most powerful of all incarnations of darkness and the most powerful ancient Titan that caused much inspiration. Typhon like most Titans is an all-powerful formless being but is more powerful than any monster or Titan of it's time, truly insane, intelligent, and self possessed he remain today this day as one of Dark Emperor's greatest allies. In the final epic battle between Good and Evil like all Titans Typhon ended up winning in the end. And as the most powerful and intelligent incarnation of darkness and chaos though he may have had been partially delayed from his victory for a few years he and the rest of the Titans eventually won over thanks to the corruption of the Gods. In the end the Titans and the darkness and Typhon eventually won over thanks to chaos and corruption. The battle between good and evil ended, evil ended up winning over again in this cosmos like in so many over worlds. Zeus and the Gods had eventually died. The Greatest Titans are the most powerful and the most sadastic. So far after the Dark Emperor Soifon, Vaati, Aizen, and Typhon are the most powerful of Titans. Category:Evil Organizations